


Three that Testify

by TheScholarlyStrumpet (equipoise)



Series: Carnal Sins [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equipoise/pseuds/TheScholarlyStrumpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey has a surprise for Father Gold. </p><p>Pure PWP FFM smut set in a sort of AU/Remix of my <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3343838/chapters/7314758">Sins of the Flesh</a> </b> Verse.</p><p>Note: This does not happen in the canon of that fic.</p><p>Each new chapter is a prompt fill or ficlet to answer an ask received on tumblr. They aren't always chronological.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizandletdie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/gifts).



> Liz made a threesome comment. I decided to take it as a prompt. Because why not. Please enjoy :-)

“I’ve got a special surprise for you, tonight,” Lacey murmured as she passed him in the hall.

Father Gold glanced around sharply to make certain there was no one else in earshot, but the rest of the students had given him a wide berth, as they often did. One or two may have noticed Lacey talking to him, so he scowled at her as though she had said something foul. Behind the dour expression, however, his stomach had flipped and his knees turned to jelly.

He was getting quite good at the duality of their shadow play.

He stalked down the corridor toward the rectory, already too excited to bother issuing punishment work to errant students.

Tonight was an unusual evening for them to meet. They tended to shy away from Fridays. He assumed it was so that Lacey could be seen making her usual rounds with Ruby and whatever gaggle of boys had caught their fancy. He sneered at the thought. He knew perfectly well those boys couldn’t do the things to Lacey that he could. They couldn’t make her pant and beg for release, explode on their tongues like ripe fruit.

He still hated knowing she was with them. Knowing there was nothing he could do to keep her to himself. That she would only learn to hate him if he tried to contain her.

Still, tonight she would be with him and that was all that mattered, for now.

***

He arrived at the cabin at exactly 7pm. He hesitated before leaving his car. Perhaps she might need more time to set up this… surprise. Fidgeting with his collar, he wished she had given him some idea what to expect. Knowing Lacey, it could be practically anything. Two minutes later, he could take the anticipation no longer. He limped quickly toward the cabin door and found it unlocked.

There was a fire in the fireplace, sending a soft golden glow around the room. On the table were two glasses of something pale and fizzy. Gold lifted an eyebrow.

Lacey emerged from the shadows dressed in her school uniform. This time, she had tied her curls back in a low side ponytail and left off the tie. The first four buttons were undone and he could just see the hint of black lace at the collar.

“Evening, Father.” She was breathless already, her cheeks tinged pink.

“Lacey,” he greeted, “quite the mood you’ve set for us….”

Lacey shrugged, walking toward him and sliding both arms around his neck. His free arm immediately wrapped around her waist. “Well…. I, uh, I had help.” She smelled of the cheap champagne that sat on the table but he didn’t mind in the slightest. He leaned in to kiss her and then stopped.

“Help?” he echoed with rising alarm.

There was a tinkle of laughter and from the small bedroom door emerged another set of shapely legs, encased in knee socks and ending in a short pleated skirt. His eyes widening, he followed them up. Another button down blouse, this one only half buttoned, the lowest button straining to contain a pair of breasts encased in red satin. Up his gaze went.

To the smiling red mouth of Ruby Wolfe.

“Hiya, Father,” the older girl winked, linking her hands behind her and arching her back. Her breasts pushed further toward him and his eyes naturally fell to them.

He blinked rapidly. “Lacey… Ruby…. What are you…?”

Ruby glanced at Lacey. “I thought he was the smart one in this town.”

“I guess it depends what head he’s thinking with,” Lacey quipped, rolling her hips into his.

Despite his consternation, Gold felt his cock respond to the attention. “Girls, this is…” he shook his head. “Ruby, it’s not that you’re not very… and I’m very flattered… but I don’t…” He looked helplessly at Lacey who was still clinging to his neck and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

She sighed loudly and took his free hand in hers, guiding him to sit on the sofa opposite the fireplace. She eased onto his lap and beckoned Ruby over. The tall girl curled up at their feet, tucking her sinfully long legs beneath her.

“So, here’s the thing, Father: Rubes and I almost always hang out on Fridays. But I really wanted to see you. And Ruby, well, she’s no dummy. She saw how exceptionally… satisfied I’ve been looking lately.” Lacey ran a hand through his hair and gave a little purr of contentment.

Gold bit back a smile. He knew the ego stroking was a ploy, but it was working nonetheless. Add pride to that list of sins he couldn’t seem to do without.

“And it’s not like Ruby and I haven’t played together before…” Lacey trailed her hand down his neck and across his chest.

Ruby was sliding her hand up and down Lacey’s leg and Gold followed the movement with his eyes. As averse as he was to the idea of sharing Lacey with anyone, he realized he had no prior claim. The girls had been friends –and apparently more – since long before he came into the picture. Aesthetically, it was not exactly an unpleasant situation. His inappropriately strong feelings for Lacey aside, Ruby was an extremely attractive girl. He contemplated her long dark hair, streaked with bright red, and the pert mounds of her breasts, almost spilling out of that tiny red bra.

“Father?” Ruby addressed him directly, at last.

He met her large, dark eyes. They were deep and hungry. There was something unquenchable, almost preternatural, about her gaze that left him both uneasy and inexplicably aroused. “Yes?” he replied roughly.

“I was just thinking we could take care of her together, you know? You and I don’t have to do anything… unless you want to. I mean, I wouldn’t mind. I’ve heard about the things you do to Lacey and I admit, I’m a little more than curious…” Ruby toyed with the hem of Lacey's skirt and the two girls smiled coyly at one another.

Lacey turned her blue eyes, half lidded and yearning, back to him. “Do you want to watch us, Father? Or I could suck you while she has her wicked way with me.” She giggled. “Or maybe you want to eat me while I make Ruby come?”

_Oh God._

Gold was fully erect, now, uncomfortably confined in his black trousers. “Yeah…. Yes. Anything you want.”

_Anything that would mean making Lacey look at him like that. Anything that would keep his little fallen angel happy._

Lacey made an excited noise and shifted in his lap until she was astride his good leg, facing Ruby. His hands automatically found her hips, sliding under the bunched fabric of her skirt. Ruby rose up on both knees. She had one hand still on Lacey’s thigh and the other came to rest on Gold’s. Lacey framed her friend’s face with both hands and kissed her.

Ruby made a sound at the back of her throat and deepened the kiss. Gold watched, caught somewhere between lust and jealousy. When they broke the kiss at last, Lacey leaned back against Gold’s chest, her hand coming to stroke him through the fabric of his trousers. Ruby gave them both a lascivious grin and began unbuttoning Lacey’s shirt. It fell open to reveal a bra of sheer black lace. Ruby planted a kiss on Lacey’s breastbone and ran her tongue along the top of each breast.

Lacey sighed her pleasure, arching her back and gripping Gold harder. Lacey found the top button on his trousers without looking and popped it open, sliding the zipper down. As she did so, Ruby had opened the front closure on Lacey’s bra, revealing the pale perfection beneath. Gold’s breath caught as Ruby dipped her head to suckle on Lacey and, simultaneously, Lacey’s hand enclosed his exposed cock.

He fought to still his hips as Lacey’s thumb swiped over the liquid that beaded at the tip, spreading it over the head. It wouldn’t do to dislodge the girls with a clumsy thrust when they were so obviously enjoying themselves. Ruby was kissing her way down Lacey’s flat belly, her hands rucking the skimpy skirt even further up. He brought his hand around to pluck at her already stimulated nipples and Lacey moaned.

She turned her head back to nuzzle Gold. “Kiss me?” she whispered.

He obliged happily, though the angle was not ideal. Her mouth met his in a messy clashing of tongues and teeth just as Ruby had reached the apex of Lacey’s thighs. The dark haired girl buried her face in the black lace there, mouthing at Lacey’s cunt.

“She smells fucking amazing, Father… I think we’ve got her really worked up…” Ruby rolled the flimsy knickers down Lacey’s legs and tossed them to the side.

Gold’s mouth watered and he groaned his disappointment as Lacey slid out of his grasp.

Now standing, she shimmied out of her skirt and pulled Ruby to her feet. She looked at Gold. "Well, I can't be the only one getting naked. Come one, you two - catch up!"

Hardly one to argue with such a request, Gold pulled himself up with his cane. His trousers fell to his ankles, cock jutting obscenely into the empty air. Lacey bit her lip on a smile and helped him out of his trousers while Ruby divested him of his shirt. Then they turned their collective attention to Ruby.

Lacey gently guided Gold's hand to the buttons on Ruby's shirt. "Go on, Gold. I want you to."

He swallowed and obeyed, flicking open one button after the other until the sides parted completely. Ruby's nipples were stiff and prominent through her red satin bra. With an upward glance at her face, he was assured he had permission to cup them through the fabric.

"She feels good, doesn't she?" Lacey murmured in his ear, her breath tickling in a way that sent a shiver down his spine.

He wanted to say _not as good as you_ , but didn't want to offend their guest. Besides, Lacey didn't seem to mind in the slightest that he was fondling her best friend and sometimes lover. Perhaps he could just relax and enjoy this after all. He leaned in and tentatively brushed his lips against the taller girl’s. She responded in kind, pressing a little harder and nipping lightly at his bottom lip.

Lacey, meanwhile, had knelt to rid Ruby of all but her knee-high socks. Ruby glanced down and Lacey shrugged.

“He likes the socks.”

Ruby grinned widely at Gold and he quirked both eyebrows.

“Kinky,” rejoined the older girl, dropping one hand just below his waist to run her red-painted fingertips along his length. His hardness bobbed and Lacey flicked her tongue over the tip.

Ruby pulled him in for another kiss as Lacey engulfed his cock with her hot, wet mouth.

Letting instinct take over, Gold took off Ruby’s bra and leaned in to explore her breasts in earnest. Her nipples were larger that Lacey’s, the areolas duskier. But they were quite lovely and she made little mewling noises as he took one and then the other into his mouth, teasing and nibbling.

Lacey placed a hand on his hip, encouraging him to thrust shallowly into her mouth as she moved back and forth, her tongue swirling at the tip each time she withdrew. He moaned against Ruby’s chest. She pulled his head back to hers and sought his tongue with her own. It was more sensation that his body was accustomed to and his knees felt ready to give out.

“Lacey… Ruby… I need to sit back down. I’m sorry…” he stumbled back until he could collapse onto the sofa.

Lacey crawled over to him, resting her head on his knee. Ruby’s eyes were fixated on his cock, still glistening with Lacey’s saliva. She licked her lips, her bare form silhouetted beautifully in the firelight.

“Well, I think I get why she keeps coming back, Father…” Ruby remarked.

“Mmm, you don’t know the half of it…” Lacey replied, dreamily.

All blood that was not currently occupying his nether regions quickly rushed to his face. He looked down at Lacey, for once not even bothering to keep the adoration from his gaze. “Come up here, Lacey. I need to taste you…”

“What about Rubes?” she pouted.

“Well…” Ruby interjected, “I have an idea… if Gold doesn’t mind.” She inclined her head toward his anatomy. It jumped as if it agreed completely.

Ruby and Lacey both giggled.

“I guess that settles that.” Ruby settled next to him on the couch and leaned over to place a kiss on the tip. It bobbed again. “Hmm, I think he likes me…”

“I knew he would,” Lacey intoned, pulling herself up carefully and resting one knee on the back of the sofa. Steadying herself with her hands, she pressed her sex to Gold’s eager, waiting lips. She was dripping and musky with want. He inhaled deeply.

As he finally curled his tongue into Lacey’s core, she keened and juddered against his chin. He growled happily, grasping her buttock firmly to hold her in place.  Ruby was teasing his cock with fluttering kisses and long swipes of her tongue. With his free hand, he traced the curve of her hip and arse. She shifted forward and his questing hand found the crease, his fingers exploring her slippery entrance.

Ruby’s mouth took him in fully and he felt the sounds she was making against his rigid flesh more than he heard them. He insinuated one and then two fingers, pumping them rhythmically. She shunted her hips back into his touch, her head taking on the same pattern of thrusts.

As Ruby lavished his cock, he took the same care with Lacey’s cunt. He traced her delicate little nub with his tongue until she was half crazed and begging for more. He wrapped the hand on her arse around her leg to fuck her with his fingers, all the while unrelentingly teasing her clit.

All three moved together in unison, Lacey’s cries and the wet, slapping sounds of slick flesh on slick flesh filling the room. Lacey came first, grasping his hair hard with both hands. That sent him over the edge and Ruby, trooper that she was, swallowed every drop. Coming in Ruby’s throat while lapping up Lacey’s desire was utter carnality, blind sinful ecstasy. It was worth every minute of the eternity he would surely be burning for it.

 Lacey clambered down and slid underneath Ruby, applying her mouth to the older girl’s clit as Gold continued to work her with his fingers. Were he a younger man, he would have been raring to go all over again at the exquisite sight. Within minutes, he felt Ruby’s muscles tightening, clamping onto his digits and milking them. She screamed her pleasure and collapsed limply into his lap. Lacey eased her way back onto the couch, cuddling into his side.

They lay a long time in a wordless puddle of satiation, gazing unseeing into the dying fire.

As both girls began to drowse, Gold realized he couldn’t think of a surprise he had ever enjoyed more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon prompt: I would like to see more of Father!Gold/Lacey/Ruby please? Is it ok to prompt where Lacey is woken up by Ruby eating her out while Gold is taking Ruby from behind?

After the first time, Father Gold became far more at ease with the idea of inviting Ruby to join them. So much so that it became a semi-regular occurrence. He and Ruby grew bold enough with one another to initiate contact without Lacey’s prompting. She seemed to very much enjoy watching them interact, whether she was involved or not.

At times she would sit on the sofa and tell them what she wanted to see them do to one another. Had it been any other woman, Gold might have run as fast as his crippled leg would let him. Yet, having Lacey give him commands to “lick Ruby until she came” or “smack Ruby’s little arse until it was pink” was somehow incredibly erotic. Ruby was obviously enjoying herself as well. For all the girl was fiercely individualistic in her everyday life, she seemed to slip immediately into a more submissive position with Lacey.

There was an occasional switching of roles, too. Ruby liked telling Lacey what to do with Gold. She never gave him orders, though. It just never seemed to fit. Only Lacey was allowed to boss him around and somehow – without the words being spoken – they all knew it.

It had been a couple of weeks since the three of them had been able to arrange a night. Ruby was working a lot of evenings. Gold was certainly not complaining for the extra solo time with Lacey. At the same time, he was beginning to find that he did enjoy Ruby’s company. Besides the fact she was a beautiful woman and she made Lacey happy (and really, that was all that mattered at the heart of it), Ruby was also quite sweet. She had been almost shy in expressing herself outside their shared playtime. At some point she must have gotten over that. He found her irreverent wit both unexpected and welcome.

It was rent day when she managed to corner him, beckoning with a tilt of her head that he join her in the back room.

He raised an eyebrow. “I doubt this is nearly as secure as the cabin, dear.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Yeah, ‘cause I definitely invited you back here for sex during my 15 minute break, with my Granny 20 feet away.”

“And here I thought you’d enjoy a challenge.”

She giggled softly. “Like Lacey wouldn’t kill me if she wasn’t here to watch or join in.”

He nodded, knowingly. “It would be a double homicide, no doubt.” He had no interest in pursuing anything while Lacey was not in attendance, but he wasn’t sure if it would be offensive to put it as such. Although he had a sneaking suspicion Ruby felt that same way about him.

“Well, anyway Lacey’s the reason I wanted to talk to you. Her dad’s going out of town this weekend so she’ll have the house to herself. I’m sleeping over Friday anyway and I thought it might be fun to plan a little surprise for her…” Ruby grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Gold swallowed. He had never been in Lacey’s house. It seemed so oddly taboo, after all this time. “You’re a very good friend.”

“Mm-hmm,” Ruby agreed, “So, are you in?”

Gold agreed swiftly. They worked out the details and parted ways. He wandered off, pockets heavy with rent money from most of the town, but heart light as a feather.

***

He arrived quite early on Saturday morning and snuck around to the back of the house. Ruby had left the door unlocked, as promised. Following the directions she had given, he mounted the stairs to the second door of the right. It was propped slightly open. He padded over as quietly as he could with his cane. He had left a small breakfast treat for them downstairs and he was starting wonder if he ought to have brought it up with him. Ruby didn’t specifically say that the surprise would be sexual.

Just as he was ready to completely second guess, Ruby’s eyes flew open. She brought one finger to her lips and winked. Ruby gestured that Gold disrobe and he did so down to his underwear. Shifting gently, she slid the covers down, revealing that both girls had slept nude. Realizing what they must have been up to the night before, he felt a twinge of that familiar jealousy but pushed it away. His cock, having no such compunctions, happily sprang to attention at the lovely vision before him.

He moved around to Lacey’s side of the bed and stroked her hair back from her face. Ruby gave him a lascivious smile and eased her way between the other girl’s legs. He watched, desire pushing away all other concerns as Ruby swiped her tongue over Lacey’s folds. Ruby was on hands and knees, her arse high in the air and back arched. It was really quite an exquisite thing to see and he hadn’t clue how a poor sinner like him could have gotten so fucking lucky. Lacey shifted in her sleep and made a sighing noise. Her legs spread further apart and Ruby stifled a giggle. Ruby teased again at Lacey’s most sensitive place, this time not pulling away.  

After drinking in that sight, Gold leaned down and placed a gentle kiss to Lacey’s lips. Her eyelids fluttered and she started slightly. Ruby had had the forethought to place a hand over Lacey’s hips and hold her in place as she woke. Lacey looked between them, Gold in his keks, still bent to kiss her and Ruby between her legs. She started to laugh but it was swallowed by a sharp intake of breath as Ruby continued to manipulate her sex.

Lacey reached for Gold, pulling him back to her mouth and kissing him deeply. He brought his hands to her chest, fondling her breasts and tugging lightly at her nipples. She arched and moaned into his mouth. When they broke the kiss, he lowered himself to his knees (with some difficultly) and trailed kisses down her neck and across both breasts. He suckled the tender nubs and ran his tongue along the undersides. All the while, Lacey vocalized her appreciation of both of their efforts.

“Stand up, Gold,” she gasped, at length.

He obeyed as quickly as he could.

She had the grace not to rush him. Once he was standing, she pulled down his briefs and stroked him. Ruby must have hit a particularly good spot as she keened, her grip tightening. “Oh God… Father, look at what she’s doing to me… I was gonna suck you off but… I have a better idea. Ruby’s gonna make me come soon. She’s so good with her mouth… Ah!” Lacey bucked her hips and Ruby made a humming sound of agreement. “I want you to make her feel good, too, Gold. I think you should take her from behind while she eats me.”

“Lacey!” The exclamation flew from his lips before he could stop it.

Lacey bit her lower lip and grinned. “What? It’s her favorite position and I’ve wanted to watch you two for-fucking-ever. Rubes? Is that okay by you?”

Ruby glanced up, nonplussed. Her gaze fell on Gold’s exposed hardness and she nodded, licking the glistening juices from her lips. “Yeah, as long as it’s ok with the Father…” She met his eyes questioningly.

His mouth went dry. Of the two, he knew the one he really wanted was Lacey but…. He was actually quite fond of Ruby and there was no denying the chemistry between them. And it had been so long since he was inside a woman…  “C-condoms?” he stuttered at last.

Ruby pointed to her purse. He shuffled over to the table where it lay and found them. Shucking his briefs, he limped to the end of the bed. Ruby had already resumed her attentions to Lacey’s cunt. The younger girl was panting, her hands now curled in Ruby’s long, dark hair. Ruby’s delicious arse was to him, her slit exposed and dripping with need. He gathered some moisture and circled her clit with two fingers. Ruby made a sound of encouragement deep in her throat. His eyes swept over Lacey’s body as he rolled the condom on.

Never taking his eyes off of Lacey, he slid slowly inside Ruby. He groaned as her tight warmth enveloped him and he heard an answering groan from Ruby. He pulled out almost to the tip and plunged back in. Bringing one hand around to tease her clit, he let his body take over and find a rhythm. Ruby brought one hand down between Lacey’s legs and he saw Lacey’s back arch as Ruby began finger-fucking her in time with his thrusts. In a way, it was as though he was fucking them both a once. He growled with a feral kind of pride at that thought.

The scent of arousal was so heavy in the air, he could taste it. Lacey’s moans and writhing body, Ruby beneath him, hot and welcoming,… his peak was building fast. Fortunately, the older girl’s muscles were already beginning to twitch. He increased his pace and soon Ruby went tense, her inner walls gripping him exquisitely tightly. Lacey and Ruby were crying out their climaxes and he was so close… so fucking close, but not quite there… Then Lacey met his eyes and smiled.

And white hot pleasure washed over him.  

 

 


	3. Eye on the Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:Gold/Lacey/Ruby prompt: Gold & Lacey have sex while Skyping with Ruby.

“The cabin has wi-fi?” Lacey was holding her phone in one hand and a flask of something – probably vodka – in the other.

Father Gold shrugged. “Does that matter?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely. We could put on porn or something while we… y’know. Could be fun.” She wiggled both eyebrows at him.

He made a face. “Never been a big fan, really.”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “What if we made our own?”

“Oh yes, that’s not an enormous disaster waiting to happen… Should I hand deliver it to Mayor Mills? Or would you prefer to email it from your school account?” Gold replied, peevishly.

Lacey made a face at him. “Fine.” She fiddled with her phone for a few minutes, in silence. “Oh! I have an idea!” She turned to him, excitedly.

“Of course you do…” he replied, with trepidation.  

“Ruby’s home sick, tonight. Just that cold that’s been going around. Why don’t we give her a treat?”

Half wary, half aroused, he raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“We can Skype her! She won’t record it. I trust her.”

He pressed his lips together. “You’re feeling particularly exhibitionistic tonight, aren’t you?”

Lacey nodded, her grin almost sheepish. “I really like it when she watches us…”

He knew he was going to give in. Because it was Lacey and he could deny her absolutely nothing. “Alright, fine. Set it up.”

Lacey gave a happy little yelp and pressed a kiss to his lips. She grabbed her laptop from the schoolbag by the sofa.

Soon, Ruby was on the other end of the webcam. Lacey adjusted the screen so that her friend would get a good enough show, and then pulled Gold to her. They were only half dressed, as it was, and she quickly had them both stripped to bare skin. Ruby gave a wolf-whistle when Lacey removed Gold’s trousers. If he hadn’t had several belts from Lacey’s flask, he’d have turned hopelessly red.

As it was, Lacey’s insistent little hand on his cock had him nearly forgetting that they were putting on a show. She stroked him firmly, setting up a teasing pace that had him bucking toward her and cursing inarticulately. He was a breath away from begging her for his release when his gaze landed on the screen. Ruby was spread eagle to the camera, fingers buried in her slick cunt. She was panting and writhing, her eyes locked on his cock in Lacey’s hand. It occurred to him that, even at a distance, he could pleasure both girls. That thought pushed him over the edge, Lacey scrambling to drink him down.

Perhaps he was a bit of an exhibitionist, himself…


	4. Hard way to wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipperqueen93 asked: Prompt: belle and Ruby decide to give gold his own morning wake up surprise.

It was one of those rare nights when they all got to sleep over at the cabin. Father Gold noticed Ruby and Lacey conspiring in whispers the night before, but he chose not to say anything. With those two, it was usually better not to ask.

It was that same whispering that prodded him into wakefulness that morning, shortly before sunrise. But it was early yet and none of them had anywhere to be. He settled back into the pillows, eyes still closed, enjoying the luxury or staying in bed.

“You sure he didn’t wake up?” Ruby’s voice.

“Nah, he’d be looking for us, if he did. He loves it in the morning.” Lacey answered breezily.

Father Gold fought the urge to smile. What did his two little devil girls have on their minds?

He felt the sheets being lifted from his body. The summer air blanketed his naked flesh, his nipples perked and stomach tightened. He was mostly erect, already, but the girls would attribute that to ‘morning wood.’

A giggle and a soft little shuffle. More whispers –this time too low for him to hear.

He nearly ruined the whole charade by jumping when something warm and wet swiped its way up the length of his cock. He wasn’t sure which of them it was but, oh he wanted more…

Another swipe of a tongue, then suddenly he could feel both tongues at once, one on either side of his cock. He could not suppress the groan that rose in his throat. He opened his eyes.

Ruby on one side, Lacey on the other. Both naked as the day they were born and bent over his anatomy with distinct interest.

Lacey’s head turned and she made a face at him. “Faker.”

“Sweetheart, I have never had to ‘fake’ anything with the two of you…” he intoned, voice thick with sleep and lust.

She smiled at that and exchanged a glance with Ruby. They both slid their tongues up either side of his shaft again, meeting at the top with an open mouthed kiss. They must have planned ahead because Ruby seemed to know exactly what to do next. She grasped his shaft in one hand and fed it to Lacey. Lacey, her eyes never leaving his, slowly slid her lips down the length until they met Ruby’s hand.

Gold swore and bucked his hips. Both girls placed a hand on his lower belly to hold him in place.

After a few bobs of her head, Lacey removed her mouth and Ruby replaced it. They switched off a few times, one hand always stroking, one mouth sucking and licking. They took turns tracing his sac with their tongues, and suckling at the sensitive skin there, as well.

He was hanging on by a thread but he never wanted this to end.

Then they both pulled away. Lacey darted to the small overnight bag she had packed. She returned with alacrity, holding silk ropes.

“We uh, we ordered these online and I thought maybe we could… give them a try?”

“Anything you say, sweetheart.” He breathed.


	5. Family Fun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shipperqueen93 asked:Prompt: belle and gold actually get jealous when they see ruby flirting with someone else.

Father Gold was sweaty, sticky, and very irate.

Family fun day in Storybrooke’s only park was absolutely not how he had wanted to spend his Saturday. Given his druthers, he’d be tied to a bed with Lacey riding his face and Ruby’s lips wrapped around his cock. That was how they had woken him up the week before and somehow tripping over screaming school children in the blistering sun was not measuring up, this week.

He grit his teeth as yet another hand tapped him on the shoulder. Time to put on a show. He turned to face this new holy pilgrim only to find the red, grinning mouth of one Lacey French.

“You could at least try to look like you give a shit, Father.”

He shrugged. “I haven’t strangled anyone yet. Even that little fucker who got peanut butter in everyone’s hair.”

“Oh you poor baby,” Lacey cooed. “Do I need to give you a bath?”

Father Gold licked his lips. “You might just, at that….” He swayed toward her but reminded himself to keep a polite distance. They were in public, after all.

There was a loud, familiar laugh just behind where they stood and both of their heads turned. Ruby must have traded shifts with someone to be out on a Saturday. She was facing slightly away from the two of them and hanging on the arm of a tall, muscular man Gold vaguely recognized.

The tall dark haired girl leaned in to whisper something in the man’s ear and both of them laughed, this time.

Without quite wanting to know why, the picture made his stomach turn just a little. His nostrils flared and his upper lip wanted to pull back into a snarl. Ruby wasn’t his. Not the way that Lacey was. But she didn’t have to be so  _obvious_  about it, either.

“She said she had to work, today. We were gonna get hammered and crash the picnic but she said she was too busy.” Lacey’s voice was low and tight.

Forcing himself to look as neutral as possible, he turned back to look at Lacey. Everything he was struggling not to feel was written plainly on the young girl’s face.

“Lacey?” he questioned, gently.

She pursed her lips, ripping her eyes away from where they had been burning into the back of Ruby’s head. “Yeah?”

“Is everything… are you alright?”

Lacey tossed her head, plastering on that smile that told him he wasn’t going to get an honest word from her. “Perfect, Father. Aren’t I always?”

He looked around. No one was watching them, at this point. The Mayor had dropped off her son and left and the Mother Superior was sick in bed. “Would you… want to get out of here? The cabin does have running water and I believe a bath was mentioned?”

Lacey’s eyes shifted once, briefly, back to Ruby and the mystery man. “Yeah. I think that sounds like a great plan.”


	6. Chicks before dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:TMI: Who was the guy Ruby was talking to? Are Ruby/Lacey/Gold going to make up?

“Ugh don’t be such a drama queen, Lacey… We were slow at the Diner, so Granny told me I could go to the park. I forgot my phone or I would’ve texted you. I didn’t think it was, like, a big deal.” Ruby was filing her nails, not even looking at the screen. 

Lacey huffed. “You never go anywhere without that fucking phone. If you wanted to spend the day with what-his-ass you could have just told me. You didn’t have to cancel plans and then try to sneak around or whatever. I mean, it’s not like I’m gonna get jealous of a guy.”

Ruby looked up from her nails. “Oh my God. You are though. You are so totally jealous!” 

Lacey’s jaw dropped and then she snapped her mouth shut, glaring into the webcam. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Well, how do you think I feel, when you’re always spending your time with Father Gold? I mean, you guys have this whole…. _thing_  going on and I’m just kind of on the sidelines til you wanna spice it up.” Ruby’s mouth twisted.

“You’re not on the sidelines, Rubes… You’re my best friend. And Gold really likes you, too. You know you can always join us, anytime you want…” Lacey leaned in, hugging her knees to her chest. 

“You’re about the best friend I’ve ever had, Lace. And Gold is great. Really great. You guys look so… just the way you look at each other when you’re together… And I mean, I know we all have a good time but… you gotta let me do my own thing, sometimes, you know? It could get… really intense if it was the three of us  _all_  the time.” 

Lacey nodded, taking in her friend’s words. Some part of her wondered what it might be like if it was the three of them, instead of just her and Father Gold. What might that be like? But Ruby wasn’t ready to be asked that question, so she let it be. “I’m sorry I got so pissy. I was being dumb. I know you didn’t dump our plans just to hang out with Billy.”

Ruby shook her head. “I just ran into him when I got to the park. He is pretty hot, though, don’t you think?”

Lacey grinned. “If you like brawn over brains, sure.”

“Whatever. Not all of us have a sexy priest in our pocket.” Ruby stuck out her tongue and the conversation dissolved into face-making and giggles.


	7. Good, Clean fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three that Testify anon prompt: Gold watches Ruby/Lacey in the shower.
> 
> Posted in honor of Bi Visibility Day!

“Sweet Jesus it’s hot…” Lacey ran a hand through her sweat-soaked curls, shifting on the towel beneath her.

“Pretty sure Jesus has nothing to do with it. This heat? Man-made, my friend.” Ruby crossed one leg over the other.

Lacey glanced over at her friend, taking a moment to admire the taller girl’s sinfully long legs. “Whadya mean?”

“Global fucking warming.” Ruby punctuated the statement with one finger in the air.

Lacey raised herself up on both elbows. “Seriously?”

“What? Haven’t you heard of it? Polar ice caps melting? Pollution? The whole gig. It’s real. I’m telling you.”

“Okay. Sure. But… since when do you care?” Lacey poked her friend’s ribs lightly.

Ruby shifted away with a giggle. “I do care. I mean, I’m not gonna go out there and protest… um… Hey, Father, what would you protest if you were gonna fight global warming?” She turned to face the priest.

Father Gold hardly looked deserving of the honorific, lazing in the fenced in yard behind the cabin. He was shirtless and barefoot, trousers rolled up to his knees. His hair was slicked back with sweat, his skin still humming from an earlier encounter with his two young lovers. But it was a pleasant dull hum, as they all three lounged in the afterglow. He occupied the one lawnchair, sitting closer to the shade. The girls had both laid out on a towel, fully nude and covered in some kind of oil that smelled of coconuts and citrus.

It was a feast for all the senses and frankly, the only thing keeping him from drowsing off in the sweltering summer heat.

“What?” he realized they had addressed him.

“Global warming,” Ruby repeated slowly. “Who would you protest to stop it?”

Gold furrowed his brow as though giving the question serious consideration. He couldn’t give a fuck about the state of the environment outside the cabin's back garden at that moment. In the ephemeral haze of summer, nothing felt quite real and his world was perfectly perfect.

“Big businesses, I’d imagine. Oil companies. Politicians. That sort of thing,” he answered at last, with a vague sweep of his hand. “I’d no idea you were so interested in the environment, Ruby.”

Ruby shrugged, sitting up with her legs crossed. Gold unabashedly enjoyed the view.

“Well, it is the world we live in. And it’s not like I’m a total ignoramous.” She nudged Lacey playfully with one knee.

“Hey! I read!” Lacey defended herself with a faux pout.

"Playboy doesn't count," Ruby replied in a singsong voice.

Lacey flung a hand out, slapping Ruby's thigh. "They have very informative articles, I'll have you know."

Gold wondered for a minute if Ruby was actually not aware of her friend's voracious literary appetite. It was a secret Lacey guarded rather closely. Could he really be the only one who knew?

That thought immediately slipped away as Ruby leaned forward to tickle Lacey. Squirming away, Lacey tackled her friend back down to the ground. There was a sliding of oiled skin against oiled skin. Gold found himself suddenly far more alert. The girls rolled over as they tussled, giggling and groping at one another. Gold’s cock began to harden as he watched. He stroked it idly through his trousers, never peeling his eyes from the writhing pink and golden mass of girl flesh a few feet from where he sat.

At length, Ruby relented, allowing Lacey to pin her. The victor sat astride her spoils and grinned lasciviously.

“Father, Ruby isn't being very nice to me, today. What am I going to do with this little tease?” Lacey called over her shoulder, without turning.

Gold wet his lips, uncertain if she actually wanted an answer. “Well, I think I have an idea.”

Both heads tilted his direction. There was a gleam in the younger girl’s eye and Gold’s heart gave a leap. She going to let him decide this time! It was a rare occasion that Lacey took direction. But he had gotten to know his little vixen well enough by now. She was handing over the reins on a silver platter – at least for the moment.

He rose from his seat, too wound up to be even the slightest bit embarrassed over his very obvious erection. “Lacey, you remember the shower we have here? It’s a pretty decent size. And… well, the two of you can not only cool off but, Ruby will be happy to hear, conserve water if you use it together.”

His final word hung in the air like a question until Lacey rose from above her friend and pulled the other girl to her feet. The three of them trailed into the house to the cabin’s bathroom. Gold was silently thankful to whomever had given this rustic place indoor plumbing. Ruby was tying her hair above her head, her small breasts ending in taut, rosy nipples. She wore her excitement on her skin. Lacey arched her back as she bent to turn on the water and Gold’s gaze was immediately riveted to her little pink slit. Already dewy with anticipation. Oh, his girls were devils incarnate. But who could deny wickedness when it looked like this?

Lacey and Ruby stepped into the tub after testing the water temperature. Lacey made sure the curtain was pushed all the way out of his view as Gold settled onto the closed toilet lid. Not the most appealing place to sit but certainly the sturdiest in the room. And there was, unfortunately, not much room left in the tub.

Lacey framed Ruby’s face with both hands, pulling her down for a kiss beneath the streaming water. Ruby’s hands slid over Lacey’s buttocks, cupping and squeezing as they went. The girls explored one another’s bodies languidly, sluicing away rivulets of water with their fingers and lapping at them with their tongues.

Gold followed every motion, running his own hands over his torso briefly before centering in on his throbbing cock. He teased and stroked himself very slowly, not wanting to reach his end until the play was over.

The girls glanced at him, both sets of eyes lingering hungrily on his arousal, the flushed head peeking over the top of his hand, before returning their attentions to one another.

“What should I do to her, Father? Should I give Ruby what she wants? Or should I go first?” Lacey’s voice was husky, half distracted as Ruby nibbled at her neck.

Gold gave a shaky gasp, his thumb running in circles over a particularly sensitive spot. “Ruby… Do you want to make Lacey come first?”

Ruby bit her lip and nodded, sinking to her knees. “I’d like that.”

Lacey widened her stance, leaning back against the tiled wall behind her.

“Mmmm.Thank you, Father…” she breathed Ruby slid her tongue the full length of Lacey’s cunt, flicking it over her hood before pulling away briefly. Water got into her eyes and she wiped it away, laughing.Lacey readjusted the shower head to spray directly down and away from both of them.

“So considerate.” Ruby murmured, burying her head once more between Lacey’s soft thighs.

“Fuck!” Lacey replied, her head falling back. Ruby’s clever tongue chased away any further conversation as it found Lacey’s clit. She alternated teasing the sensitive nub and dipping into Lacey’s clenching entrance. Lacey’s legs began to tremble and she grasped at the taller girl’s dark hair.

Ruby insinuated two fingers into Lacey’s depths, crooking them to hit that sweet spot. She set up a rhythm, fucking Lacey deeply with those two digits and teasing her clit with her mouth. Gold and Ruby both knew Lacey was close when she began to shunt her hips and whimper.

Gold allowed himself a solid squeeze of his cock, fisting it in time with the thrusting of Ruby’s hand. Lacey cursed and moaned as her orgasm washed over her. Gold found that he had come in his hand, unexpectedly. Well, he wasn’t completely surprised. Watching Lacey come had always been a weakness of his.

Lacey lowered herself to the floor of the tub on shaking legs. Ruby curled up beside her, dropping a kiss on one shoulder. 

“Oh, Rubes…” Lacey sighed, “Don’t think I’m finished with you, just yet…” She looked at Gold. “Can you hand us the shower head?”

After wiping the sticky mess from his hands, Gold happily obliged.

Ruby parted her legs as Lacey brought the pounding spray to focus on her most sensitive place. Soon, Ruby was writhing and moaning beneath the water, calling out Lacey's name as she climaxed. Gold felt himself reacting, though it was too soon to expect a physical display. But he made a note to suggest this particular activity again.

And, really, he thought, they were just doing their part to help the environment.


	8. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Three to Testify: What was Ruby's reaction when Lacey first told her about being involve with Father Gold & asking Ruby if she wanted to join?

Ruby blinked at her, wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape. “ _Father_ Gold? As in the guy with the collar who walks with a cane and clearly hates everyone in this town, even the nuns? That Father Gold? Isn’t he your teacher, too?” 

Lacey flopped back against Ruby’s pillows and snapped her gum. “Yeah. But just for bible class. And he certainly doesn’t hate me.” She gave her friend, and sometimes lover, a toothy grin. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. “I bet. Most guys don’t when you’ve had their dick in you mouth.” 

“It’s not like that, Rubes. He’s… he’s not who he seems to be. He’s actually very… generous. Kinda sweet when he wants to be. And God is he good with his hands.” Lacey stretched contentedly, practically purring with the memory. 

Ruby raised an eyebrow. “Does he let you take the Lord’s name in vain when he’s going down on you?” she joked.

Lacey giggled. “He couldn’t stop me if he tried. He’s good at that, too.” At the look on Ruby’s face, she amended, “Maybe not quite as good as some.” She winked. 

“Flatterer.”

Lacey sat back up and placed her hand over her heart. “I only speak the truth.” She scooted closer to Ruby, running one hand through the older girl’s long, dark hair. “You know… I bet he’d like you, too.”

Ruby’s mouth twisted. “I don’t know, Lace… Wouldn’t that be a little weird? I mean, I’ve only ever even seen him a few times. He’s not bad looking… kinda hot in an ‘older guy’ kinda way.”

“We’ve fooled around with a guy before…” Lacey planted tiny kisses up Ruby’s jaw, down her neck, feeling her pulse jump and speed up. “It was fun,” she hummed against her lover’s skin. She leaned forward on one hand as the other palmed Ruby’s breast through the thin fabric of her T-shirt. 

Ruby moaned lightly and tilted her head to grant Lacey’s lips better access. “You’re just a little too persuasive when you wanna be. You know that, right?” 

Lacey didn’t answer, she knew the question was rhetorical. 


	9. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Three that Testify!Ruby & Lacey: Are u guys going to dressed up for Halloween? Maybe dressed as an angel & a devil & make a trick or treat visit to Gold's?

Father Gold’s jaw dropped almost at the exact time both Ruby and Lacey’s long coats hit the floor.

Ruby wore a bustier in her signature color, but the cups were cut so low that they barely covered anything. The only thing hiding her pert nipples were sequined strips of fabric cut to look like rising flames. The bottom of the garment was stretchy and shiny, ending just below her waist, leaving a spanse of pale, flat belly exposed. Tiny red shorts clung to her hips. Her long legs were encased in shiny boots, with spiky heels, that ended mid thigh. The outfit was topped of with devil horns and pointed tail. And, of course, her grinning red mouth. She made his hands clench and his mouth water.

But, even more distracting, Lacey stood beside her in stark contrast. Rather than the feathery lingerie he might have expected, Lacey had chosen a floaty white dress that was just this side of sheer. It skimmed her curves without clinging then flowed out into a long skirt. The skirt was slit to the knee and he could clearly see the shape of her legs beneath. A twist of chiffon rounded one shoulder, leaving the other bare but for the strap of her white wings. She was clearly not wearing a single undergarment beneath the less than opaque fabric. Her auburn curls were piled loosely atop her head, some falling to frame her face. The cheap silver tinsel halo and mesh wings looked completely out of sync with the elegance of the rest. But that was his darling Lacey, all over, wasn’t it? Always doing the unexpected, making it all her own.

He swallowed hard as her gaze landed directly on him and she gave a slow, sweet smile. He felt his heart thudding against his chest, so full it might burst.

All around him, the boys in the crowd were clapping and whooping.

The Mother Superior ran out onto the stage. She was dressed, rather uncreatively, as the Flying Nun. She grabbed the coats from the stage floor and threw them at the grinning girls, screeching her dismay at their disgusting lasciviousness.

Within minutes, both girls had been herded from the platform. But not before zigzagging between the nuns, wiggling their behinds, and blowing kisses at their very appreciative audience. Lacey caught Gold’s eye once more, sending a kiss his way.

The Mother Superior declared this year’s Halloween contest over. The crowd dispersed in a cloud of chatter, laughter, and grumbling.

Father Gold remained seated for several minutes more, his own coat draped strategically over his lap.


	10. Getting dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: [Three That Testify can currently be voted on for Best Threesome in the TEAs! ](http://theespensonawards.tumblr.com/submits)

Ruby eased out of the tangle of limbs on the small bed and padded quietly to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and grimaced. Her hair had seen better days. Well, might as well avail herself of the shower while those two slept in... 

She emerged about 20 minutes later, drippy and squeaky clean, to the sounds of muffled moaning. She toweled off quickly, grinning ear to ear. 

As soon as she stepped into the bedroom, she was greeted by the sight of Lacey, legs spread wide, hands gripping the headboard bars above her. Between those pliant thighs, Father Gold had buried his face and was groaning his own pleasure in time with Lacey’s pants and sighs. His arm was bent, one hand clearly working Lacey in tandem with his tongue.

It was a glorious thing to behold and Ruby felt her body reacting almost instantly. She studied the rounded contours of Gold’s rear, accentuated by his kneeling position, and then the delightful way Lacey’s arched back thrust her breasts skyward. Ruby licked her lips, dipping one hand to her own slit and playfully teasing her clit with the moisture gathered there. 

Lacey’s cries got louder, her head grinding back against the pillow and her chest flushing. She shunted her hips and Ruby watched the movement of Gold’s head and elbow speed up, his own hips thrusting in time. Lacey stiffened, her legs shaking on either side of Gold as she rode out what looked like a hell of a climax. 

Her eyes opened and she looked only mildly surprised to see Ruby in the doorway, one hand idling at the apex of her legs and the other at her breast, towel forgotten on the floor. 

“Hey Rubes,” Lacey greeted lazily.

Father Gold half turned, wiping his glistening chin with one hand. “Ruby, we, um didn’t hear you come back.”

Ruby grinned. “Clearly. Well don’t stop on my behalf, I was enjoying the show...”

Lacey giggled and shifted down in the bed, “How about some audience participation?” She indicated either side of her head, “C’mon, saddle up, cowgirl...”

Ruby skipped over to straddle Lacey’s face, her back to the headboard. Gold shuffled back until Ruby grabbed him by the hips.

“Oh, I think you could use a little attention too, Father.” She looked down at the girl between her legs, “don’t you think, Lace?”

“Oh yes,” Lacey’s breath was hot against Ruby’s netherlips, “he’s more than earned it...” 

Ruby lowered herself to Lacey’s waiting and talented tongue, leaning forward to take Gold’s very hard cock in her mouth. She slid him almost to the back of her throat and he swore, his hands burying in her hair. He wouldn’t last very long at all, clearly too worked up from his attentions to Lacey. Ruby encouraged him to fuck her mouth shallowly as Lacey’s mouth drove her into a frenzy. Soon they moved in rhythm, Lacey gripping Ruby’s hips to keep her mouth sealed over her needy sex. 

Gold threw his head back and shouted, pulsing deep in Ruby’s throat. She drank him down as her own peak was building, spiraling up her spine and down her thighs. Ruby slumped forward as she came and Gold caught her, kissing her face gently. 

The three of them settled quietly back onto the mattress, sweaty and content.

Ruby chuckled, twining and untwining her fingers with Lacey’s.

“What?” Lacey asked.

“I was just thinking that while I was getting clean, you guys were busy getting dirty.”

“You’re a dork,” Lacey said affectionately. 

“You love it,” Ruby stuck out her tongue. 

Lacey exchanged a significant look with Father Gold before snuggling closer to her, “Yes, we do.”

Gold smiled at the girls and wrapped his arm across both of them. “Yes, we do.”

Ruby blinked rapidly for a moment because there was suddenly something in her eye. “Same here,” she whispered, realizing it was absolutely true. 


	11. Sweet Funny Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two anon asks:  
> Three that Testify: Have the three of them ever brought champagne into the bedroom? And I don't mean just for drinking? ;)
> 
> Three that Testify: Did Lacey/Gold/Ruby spend Valentine’s Day together?

 

“I brought a surprise!”

On the low coffee table, the cherry red tote bag made a clinking noise when Ruby set it on the table.

“Glass dildos?” Lacey wriggled in Father Gold’s lap, his hard cock pressing insistently against her bottom as he casually fondled her breasts.

Ruby laughed. “Yeah, ‘cause I can afford that on tips at Granny’s.” She reached in and pulled out two bottles of moderately priced champagne, holding them aloft. “Voila!”

Gold raised an eyebrow. “You can afford that on tips?”

Ruby snorted. “Hell no. Granny bought a crate last New Years but she got so hammered at the party, I was able to swipe these and stash ‘em away. Was gonna wait til my birthday or something but… our first Valentine’s Day seems like a special enough occasion.”

“Awww,” Lacey cooed. She removed Gold’s hand from her chest and kissed the palm before standing up. Wrapping both arms around the taller girl’s neck, she pulled Ruby into a kiss. Gold idly stroked himself as he watched the kiss deepen, Lacey’s back arching and Ruby’s hand traveling down to give that perfect peachy arse a squeeze.

When they broke apart, Ruby popped open one of the bottles and they passed it around, each taking swigs. The quality was passably decent, for something Granny had picked out.

As Gold was taking a second drink, Lacey began stripping Ruby of the skimpy red dress she wore. Lacey, herself, had been nude, save for a hot pink thong, practically since she walked in the door of the cabin.

Gold was clad only in the ridiculous white boxers with red and pink hearts that Lacey insisted he wear for the occasion. She said it made things more festive. He couldn’t think to complain about looking silly, though. Not while Lacey had been nuzzling his cock through the fabric.

When Ruby was unclothed, they both settled into the sofa, Lacey with her legs halfway across his lap and Ruby beside her. Ruby took back the bottle and held it to Lacey’s lips. As she was tilting it, a trickle escaped down Lacey’s chin. it ran a rivulet down between her breasts and Gold bent to chase it with his tongue.

Lacey made a sound of approval and took the bottle from Ruby. She poured a small stream of it over one breast, inhaling sharply at the fizzy sensation on her nipple. Gold suckled the semi-sweet liquid away as Ruby took Lacey’s mouth.

With a giggle, Lacey lay the older girl back on the sofa and carefully poured bubbly between Ruby’s firm breasts, until it pooled in her bellybutton. Lacey and Gold took turns licking Ruby’s body clean. Ruby squirmed slightly and gasped as Lacey’s mouth moved lower.

Behind her, Gold slid Lacey’s thong down, teasing her wet cunt with his fingers. Lacey shunted her hips toward him and he obeyed the silent command, working her in time with Ruby’s moans.

When both girls had shouted their climaxes, Lacey turned to Gold. She peeled away the boxers and held up the bottle of champagne with a naughty grin. He took it from her, his excitement mounting. Both girls came to their knees on either side of his lap. He slowly dripped champagne the length of his cock and two hot little tongues lapped it up, until the bottle was empty. By that point, the girls were taking turns swallowing him whole and Gold felt like he was about to do his best impression of a champagne cork….


	12. A Feast for the Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt: Have Ruby & Lacey ever asked Father Gold to talk dirty to them?

It was late on a Sunday night. Everyone else had gone to bed and Father Gold was sipping a decent quality scotch in his office behind the rectory. His feet were propped on the desk, accounting books closed for the evening. He'd removed his collar insert and popped open the first two buttons of his black shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows.    
  
Past his socked feet, the laptop Lacey and Ruby has insisted he own sat open, a screensaver of colorful bouncing bubbles lulling him into a stupor. Suddenly, the screen flared to life, a low ringing noise emanating from it. Experience with his girls had taught him this meant he had a Skype call. He'd been filled with trepidation at the prospect of recordable proof that he regularly dallied with two teenage girls. However, Ruby had taught him how to turn his camera off and block his IP. The Skype account, she explained, could belong to anyone. He could see whichever girl was on the other end - often both - but not be seen, himself.    
  
Plus, they never recorded the sessions. Just in case.    
  
Sitting up in the chair and putting down his drink, he answered the call. Immediately both of his grinning beauties were in frame.    
  
"Hey!" Lacey waved emphatically. She was wearing something dark blue with very flimsy straps and no bra, her nipples clearly visible beneath the shiny fabric. She appeared to be half-sitting on Ruby's lap at the desk in the older girl's room. Ruby was partly obscured by Lacey's torso but she appeared to be wearing a red lace bra and not much else.    
  
He licked his lips, his cock already beginning to firm in his trousers. "Evening, ladies. Breathtaking as always. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"   
  
Both of them giggled and Gold spotted the side of what looked like an empty bottle of cheap vodka in the background. Little lushes.    
  
"Pleasure is exactly the word we had in mind, Father," Lacey purred. Behind her, Ruby was nodding, her slender hands with red-tipped nails slid up to cup Lacey's breasts. Lacey gave a happy little sigh, turning her head to kiss Ruby's neck.    
  
Ruby hummed her approval and continued.   "We were just starting to fool around and thought... well it's too late to arrange a meeting tonight but... maybe you'd like a show?"   
  
Gold nodded, forgetting momentarily that they wouldn't see it. He cleared his throat, his voice emerging rough and low, "oh aye. I'd like that very much."   
  
Lacey turned back to the camera. "You can even give directions if you want to." She winked and Gold's heart gave a little leap just as his cock pulsed.    
  
He bit back a swear. "Yes. I want to."   
  
Oh fuck, he wanted to. A private show all of his own choosing. God, he was already fully hard and they hadn't even started. He might not make it all the way through, but it'd be worth trying.     
  
They were both looking into the camera, expectantly, almost identical glints of mischief in their eyes.    
  
"Get on the bed," he rasped.    
  
"Mm, yessir," Lacey purred.    
  
They adjusted the tilt of the screen and both climbed onto the bed, Lacey arching her back toward the camera as she climbed up and Ruby posing on all fours for a moment before settling onto her knees. They were across from one another, Ruby kneeling in her red bra with matching thong and garters that held nude stockings. Lacey sat crosslegged in a silky nightie that barely came past her hips. Underneath that, he'd peeked a strip of matching satin that barely covered her sex.    
  
"Ruby, don't you think Lacey is far too covered up?"   
  
"Mm-hm," Ruby agreed, leaning toward Lacey. "Should I undress her, Father?"   
  
"Just the nightie for now. Let her soak through that ridiculous excuse for underwear while you get her worked up."    
  
As Lacey's pert breasts were revealed to him, Gold unzipped his trousers, relieving at least some of the building pressure. 

Ruby bent her head to Lacey’s chest and turned her face toward him. “Is this what you wanted to see?”she teased.

Gold swallowed. “Oh yes, lick and nibble her nipples for me. Not too hard. Not just yet. And don't touch any other part of her until she needs it so badly she could scream. Make her squirm. Make her beg you for more…”

Ruby happily complied, Lacey throwing her head back and placing both arms behind her for support. The younger girl moaned and rolled her hips as the other suckled and nipped at one sensitive bud and then the other. One of Lacey's hands came up to bury in Ruby’s hair.

“Touch me,” she breathed.

“I am touching you,” Ruby’s voice was muffled against Lacey’s chest but Gold could hear the smile in it.

“Ruby,” Lacey whined, “please?”

“That doesn't sound like begging. The Father said to beg for it. I think you can do better,” Ruby taunted, caressing on breast with her head laid against the other.

“Fuck. Please? Pretty please? I need more…” Lacey whimpered. She looked into the camera. “Please Father…. Tell her to touch me? I'm so fucking wet… I need it…”

Gold had been resisting the urge to touch himself just yet but the plaintive note in Lacey’s voice drove him to grab hold of his cock and squeeze. It was so rare that she let both of them top her. He wanted to milk this for all it was worth but he was already getting close.

“What do you think?” Ruby looked at the camera again, one hand idly toying with Lacey’s nipple. “Has she earned it?”

Gold stroked himself slowly, taking a deep breath. He wanted to come when Lacey did. “Yeah. Yes. I think so. Lacey, take off your knickers and let me see what she's done to her. I want to see just how wet you are and how much you need this.”

Lacey all too happily removed her skimpy undies. She lay back on the bed, head and shoulders propped against some pillows, her glistening cunt facing him. Gold’s mouth watered and he wished he was there to bury his face between her thighs.

Ruby seemed to be enjoying the sight just as much as he was, her eyes dark and half lidded.

“Ruby,” he called and she looked up. “You're overdressed now. Don't you think?”

With a cheeky grin, Ruby took off her bra and flung it toward the screen. Gold laughed and Lacey made an impatient noise, her own fingers creeping toward the apex of her legs. Ruby turned away and bent over to slid her soaked thong down her long legs and Gold was taken aback all over again at what a magnificently lucky man he had somehow become. His balls tightened as Ruby lay beside Lacey, her legs falling apart as well.

“Perfect. Both of you. I've never seen anything more stunningly mouthwatering in my life,” the words escaped before he could stop them and both girls beamed. “Ruby, I want you to stay just like that while you play with Lacey’s pussy. You know what she likes and you can give it to her, now. But she can't come unless she asks.”

“Can we kiss each other?” Lacey asked. 

“Oh! Of course! Please do…” he exclaimed and Lacey pulled Ruby to her for a deep, open mouthed kiss. 

_ How had he forgotten about kissing? _

Gold shook his head and tuned back into the mind-blowing scene before him. Ruby’s hand was snaking down Lacey’s body, two fingers dipped into her entrance, gathering the wetness there. Those digits swept back up to Lacey's hooded clit, swirling in rhythmic little circles. Lacey was already making needy little noises that Ruby was drinking down, eagerly. 

Gold fisted his cock faster, watching Lacey shunt her hips. He could almost feel her inner muscles clenching, desperate to be filled. 

Ruby was so wet, she was starting to form a puddle on the sheet. Gold took pity on her, growling out another command. 

“Lacey, give Ruby a taste of what you're getting, sweetheart. She should get to come, too, don't you think? She's doing such a good job, isn't she?”

Lacey released a strangled response in the affirmative, her hand shooting between Ruby’s spread thighs. 

“Yes,” Gold hissed, as both girls moaned and rocked into each other’s touch. 

“Fuck. Oh God, please… I'm so close, Father. Can I… Please, can Ruby make me come now?” Lacey groaned. 

Gold’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head but he was too transfixed to the screen. “Yes. Yes. Now, Ruby, spread Lacey open for me and finger-fuck her til she screams.”

Ruby slid those same two fingers down, spreading Lacey’s lower lips. Her sex was flushed and soaking as Ruby buried both fingers deep. Gold thrust into his hand, imagining it was Lacey’s sweet flesh. He pumped his cock in tandem with the thrusts of Ruby’s hand, his eyes occasionally flicking over to Ruby’s quivering thighs, where Lacey’s own hand still busily worked. 

Lacey cried out, hips bucking, her feet flexing against the mattress as she came. Gold could hold back no longer, spilling himself into his other hand. A moment later, Ruby followed, Lacey kissing her and swallowing the throaty moan she gave. 

As Ruby lay back against the mattress, boneless and happy, Lacey made her way back to the desk on unsteady legs. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip. “Did you enjoy the show as much as we did?”

“Oh god yes,” he managed, breathlessly. 

“Mm, good. We gotta go to bed now. It's a school night, you know.”

Oh, he knew. He'd be standing across from her in bible class the next day, trying desperately not to get hard at the sight of her gaping blouse and bare thighs. 

“Good night, my darling little devils,” he chuckled.

Lacey giggled. “Sweet dreams.” She puckered her lips and blew a kiss at the camera before ending the call. 


	13. Marks of His Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Has Mother Superior ever found marks on the girls left by Gold?

Ruby was lounging on the bench outside the chapel, skirt hitched up and limbs akimbo. With her head tipped back and sunglasses on, she looked thoroughly dissolute. Father Gold watched her surreptitiously from the corner of his eye as he greeted the few parishioners who chose to come to midday services. He envied her the looseness of her posture, the elegance in her dishevelment. The sun was high and hot, beating down on his black-clad form. 

Ruby looked cool as a cucumber. 

He absentmindedly shook the hand of Widow Cole, exchanging pleasantries, just as a flash of red caught his attention. Lacey in Ruby’s signature color. The dress she wore was short enough to be more than indecent. That way she wore it, he fancied she might catch fire just by stepping through the chapel door. He’d happily burn with her just for a chance to get close, press himself against her lycra-clad ass, let his hand wander beneath that scanty hem. 

He shifted his stance, moving the bible in his hand to discreetly cover his swiftly reacting cock. 

Luckily, Widow Cole had moved on and there was nothing blocking his view as Lacey slid onto the bench beside Ruby, crossing her legs toward the taller girl. Ruby tipped her head back up and said something, too quietly for him to hear at this distance. Lacey shot a look toward where Gold stood by the door and winked, her hand coming to Ruby’s thigh and rubbing it slowly up and down as they spoke and giggled. Gold licked his lips, wishing desperately that he could join them on that bench. The rest of the town - hell, the rest of the world - be damned!

Something obstructed his view again and he nearly swore, looking up and into the pinched face of the Mother Superior. She pursed her lips. “Father.” 

He inclined his head in greeting, silently cursing her. “Mother Superior. To what do I owe the…” his lip curled, “pleasure?” 

Her eyes narrowed. “I just thought that perhaps you might like to start the sermon sometime before next Sunday rolls around.”

He stopped himself from grimacing, realizing he may have lingered too long at the door, gazing at his little devils. “I was… I was just…”

“Waiting for us,” a cheerful, accented voice supplied. Lacey stepped into the space between Gold and the Mother, hands coming to her hips. “Don’t all we sinners deserve a little grace?” 

The Mother Superior visibly recoiled, her eyes dropping to Lacey’s very low neckline. She made a sound of disgust. “Punctuality is a virtue, Miss French. Though speaking to either of you two about virtue may well be wasting my breath.” She glanced at Ruby, disdainfully, before directing her attention back to Lacey. 

Ruby rolled her eyes. Lacey moved closer to the Mother, edging into her personal space. The Mother looked ready to take a step backward but held her ground, scowling. Gold could not see Lacey’s face but he imagined the predatory smile he’d find there. Her voice was pure saccharin. 

“Oh Mother, it’s never a waste. Not when there’s still a chance you might yet save us… Don’t you want to be the one to teach us the error of our wicked,” Lacey stepped even closer, “ _wicked_ ways?”  

The Mother Superior did step back, her face going red, eyes slit with anger. “That is more than enough, young lady!”

Ruby snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. “Hey Mother, correct me if I’m wrong but.. isn’t wrath a sin, too?”

The Mother swiveled her head toward Ruby and opened her mouth to reply, only to pause. Her gaze flicked down to Ruby’s neck and Gold flinched inwardly when he realized the tall girl wore very prominent marks made by his teeth not a few days before. Of course the Mother couldn’t know they were his. He feigned disinterest. 

“Mother, is it not time to start the sermon?” he reminded her, allowing himself to sound amused at her predicament. 

Her eyes snapped back to him and she glared openly. “Yes,” she grit out, “it is.” With one last glance at Lacey, a curious look on her face, she swept into the church. 

Lacey turned to him, giggling “She can dish it out but she sure can’t take it.”

Gold was joining in her laughter when he noticed what seemed to have caught the Mother’s attention. She’d been too far away for him to see them, before. There, on the curve of Lacey’s left breast, were teeth marks identical to the ones that graced Ruby’s neck. 


End file.
